


This Is The Part Where You Say It’s Okay

by asuuura



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Coma, Comatose, Dave Strider Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dave-centric, F/F, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Multi, POV Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are Siblings, Schizophrenia, Suicide, The whole gang but theyre not important, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuuura/pseuds/asuuura
Summary: TW FOR SUICIDE AND PTSD/HOMOPHOBIA/ANXIETY••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••“I know ——, Dave…—, stay ——, okay?”“Yes, please—————— not worth it. Don’t —— about it.”“If — wants to be an ————-well, He’s missing —— out —— great guy, Dave.”“I just need some alone time, guys.” Dave Strider spoke his first words since 15:00.“It’s three forty… hey, Dave, you’ll be —, right?”
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley & Dave Strider, John Egbert & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 34





	1. turntechGodhead

**_Angel’s voices:_**

_John_

**_Rose_**

Jade

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

He hated it. He wanted his story of a fucking life to be done. It was stupid that he had to be here. There was nothing for him to contribute to. He was useless. So, fucking, stupid and useless…

So he couldn’t help it when he got home, not even caring if Bro and Dirk were staring at him when he walked inside their apartment building, slamming the door. The walk home from school was long every single day and he was tired from it, today was just the _same_! He didn’t take time to notice that his older brothers were just finishing up making dinner, extremely concerned for the youngest Strider.

Marching straight for the safety of his room, he slammed that door too, locking it. He headed straight for his window, and locked it and shut the blinds, as if that would keep the demons in his mind _out_. 

He couldn’t breathe, something was blocking his air and he couldn’t brEATH—

I know it hurts, Dave… Just, stay with us, okay? 

**_Yes, please trust us when we say it’s not worth it. Don’t even think about it._ **

_If he wants to be an asshole to you then-well, He’s missing the hell out on a great guy, Dave._

“I just need some alone time, guys.” Dave Strider spoke his first words since 15:00, right after school let out. He checked his phone ( the one he was pretending wasn’t blowing up with other people asking what happened ) for the time.

It’s three forty… hey, Dave, you’ll be okay, right? 

He didn’t want to lie to Harley, and he didn’t want to say the truth, he thought if he said it would confirm it. Nonetheless, he took a deep breath in, trying to even it out when it was all jagged and shaky. “No. I’m honest to God, I am not going to be fine.”

The voices of his recently deceased friends usually showed up with their physical, angel form. Today was no exception. He turned to look Jade Harley square in her pale, almost white, green eye. 

Sadly enough for Dave, he was a Schizophrenic. He could see the Angels. He guessed it was better than them not being there, but it was pretty depressing to see their blood-stained skin everyday. But the one thing that brought Dave to tears the most is that Harley’s eyes were giving in, turning blank. They all knew that meant her business here on Earth was done… She could move on. No, she had to move on.

Rose and John had been trying to hide it, but their eyes have been getting paler as the days with Dave went by. What Dave used to look into as electrical lime, vibrant violet, and deep sea blue, were now just barely alive sclera. It… It made Dave wanna… It made him…

“I don’t know what to say, guys.” He choked out, tears brimming his eyes. He set his aviator sunglasses on his nightstand while he sat on the soft, welcoming sheets of his bed, looking up at the three ghosts of his dead friends. There was something in the back of his mind, telling him he was crazy for believing that they were actually here. With him. But Dave was determined to think otherwise. They never once left their personalities to that of Dave’s, so he couldn’t be making them up, right? They were real at one point… 

He had watched as all three of them wore themselves down into a deep, deep state of depression… and he didn’t do anything to help _any one_ of them...

Rose had a look on her face, dark brows creasing together. “ **What do you mean to say, dear brother**?” 

Rose Lalonde, was Dave’s twin. From adoption, they were separated, just like his bro, Dirk, and Rose’s older sis, Roxy ( the alive Lalonde ), were done the same. 

As if being separated from her wasn’t enough. It’s even worse that Dave has to look at her. 

Rose’s death occurred at 4:13 pm, she’d got ran over by a hauling truck. Story is, confirmed by her to Dave, she was out walking with her girlfriend, Kanaya Maryam. They had decided to take a stroll in the local woods, grab some pastries, and talk about fashion. 

Once (after she died and sporadically showed up in Dave’s room later that night, like, 3 am), since Rose couldn’t exactly explain it, she used her powers to give Dave a vision.

~~~ **_flashback_ **~~~


	2. tentacleTherapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose.

~~~  **_flashback_ ** ~~~

“I love that scarf, Rose. Quite lovely. Did you make it yourself?” Kanaya smiled softly. 

They were at Crocker Cafe, simply chatting. 

“Yes I did, thank you. In fact, I made you one too.” Rose bent down to fish a green-striped scarf, matching her own lavender one, out of her hand bag. She reached over the cross-hatch decorated table to set the scarf over her girlfriend’s head.

Kanaya laughed. “Why! Thank you, Rose. It looks dashing.” It was her turn to reach over the table, pecking Rose’s cheek. “ Oh! I have an idea!” she looked around for her phone.

“ Oh dear me! Miss Maryam has an  _ idea _ !” Rose feigned fear, but gave a small giggle anyways.

Kanaya grunted, trying to hide her smile. “That’ll be Miss Maryam-L _ alonde _ to you soon!” 

_ I’m going to do it. I’m going to tell her tonight. Tell her quick and easy. If I get my opportunity. Which I will. I can’t ‘chicken’ out. Oh dear, what if I hurt her? What if I don't get my chance, what if- _

“-Just for the sake of it! Oh, Rose? Rose, honey, are you listening?” Kanaya was speaking, her camera pulled up on her phone. Oh, she must want a picture.

“Ah, yes! Of course!” she quickly pulled a smile. 

The vampire-obsessed lady’s smile grew even brighter. 

“Splendid!” She posed the phone in front of them to where both Rose and Kanaya’s grinning faces were shown.

At that very moment, Rose was hyper-aware of all the staring eyes. No matter how much she told herself that other people weren’t a bother to her, she couldn’t shake the feeling of unwantedness and hatred towards her and their perfectly happy relationship. 

After Kanaya took her few pictures, Rose stood. “I think… we should head to the park.” 

When they arrived to the community walking park, the two girls strode in content silence. 

Suddenly, Rose got a feeling. It was like a shiver down her back, a rhythmic pounding in her mind, and a shot of adrenaline to her fingertips. 

She swiftly grasped Kanaya’s hands, freezing in her tracks. Rose spun the other around to where she was face to face.

“Dear, Miss Kanaya Maryam. You are absolutely, positively, the  _ most _ gorgeous, intelligent, and powerful woman I could ever ask to meet. To think that you want to possibly marry me one day is—“ she tripped over her words. “Simply put, you are a blessing in my life.” Rose smiled softly, her gut wrenching and clawing at her mind the longer they stood. 

Kanaya looked utterly confused. “Thank you, very much Rose. I could speak no less truth of you. But, if I may ask, why the sudden stop?”   
  
Without response, Rose leaned forward, brushing her black-painted lips against her spouse’s. When she moved away, Kanaya had worry and great concern scribbled all over her expression.  


“I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while, Kanaya.” Rose said, wistfully.

“...Rose?” 

“I’m...I’ve,- I’m-...” She sighed, innocently glancing towards the road they were lingering by. “When I give this information, please promise me you’ll do one thing for me.”

“Yes, of course...what is it?”

“You must tell me the time.” 

Kanaya looked dumbfounded for a second. “I will. I promise. Now, what was it?”

Rose didn’t dare look back at her girlfriend. “I have been having certain thoughts for all of my life, none of them good. I often find ways to release my anxiety of being judged and picked at constantly… by taking these feelings out on myself and my body. I have been for a while now. I…” She let her hands drop from Kanaya’s, rolling up her sleeves, showing all the scars that led up to the elbow on display. Small tears of white, tracing the bones underneath her tan skin.

“I simply cannot live like this. I wish I was the confident woman I present myself as. But it has been eating away at me forever and I will not stand for it.”

Kanaya gasped, hand covering her mouth. “R-rose, I-”

“Please, don’t.” Rose smiled softly, tears rolling down her face. “Just know I love you, and without you I wouldn’t have made it this far. Age eighteen is something big for me, and I never would’ve imagined accomplishing this.” She turned to face her again, kissing her forehead. 

“I-it’s Friday, th-the thirteenth. Four thirteen p-pm.” Kanaya stuttered, unsure of what was happening.

“Miss Maryam. The only lovely lady to make me feel safe. 

I shall miss you dearly.” Rose whispered.

Before Kanaya could even  _ react _ , Lalonde had heard the grocery store truck coming by, and, with her petite body, she stepped out into the middle of the road. Yes, she was well aware of the truck that was about to hit her. 

Time seemed to slow down, with Kanaya dropping to her knees and screaming with horror, tears already flowing. Rose, with the few seconds she was given, told Kanaya everything was to be okay, and she would be able to look after her better this way. So the young girl, who had all of her short life planned out from the very beginning, faced forward, and accepted her death with open arms. 

Rose R. Lalonde died, knowing she was loved to her very core, and it was enough to get tears out before she was hit.

And bam. 

The next morning, Miss Lalonde, Roxy, Kanaya, Dave, John, Jade and many others in their group, were taken to be questioned. Kanaya had tried her best to explain what had happened, but didn’t get very far due to the multiple breakdowns and fits.

Roughly three months later, John Egbert, Dave’s right hand man, was reported dead from gunshot. 


	3. ectoBiologist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska was always John’s biggest bully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: INCREDIBLY NOT-OKAY SLURS!!!

Roughly three months later, John Egbert, Dave’s right hand man, was reported dead from gunshot. 

Everyone knows he had been bullied a lot. He was a small guy, white a huge family, but not a lot of money. Made him easier to target. 

Anyone who had a brain would think he got over it. He was happy, he put on that front. That’s who he was, Egbert with no painbert! J-man the smile dude. Egdork!!!

But everyone who had a brain should’ve seen he was hurting. Bad. 

Apparently, John had never liked  _ his _ brain. 

It was around the last month of school, May. Though it was getting hotter, nobody realized when John’s clothes had started getting too big for him, or when he started wearing long sleeves. He wasn’t only starving himself, but… shedding down layers. Mentally  _ and _ physically. 

Set the scene. It was the day his biggest bully followed him home. 

John couldn’t help but get the itching feeling that someone was watching as he gripped his Ghostbusters backpack, trekking his way to his small, cookie cutter house. All of his cousins were out of the house for the evening. Jade was having her weekly training session for Becquarel. Jake was out with his boyfriend. Dad wasn’t supposed to be home until later tonight. It was a friday the thirteenth so Jane was out with her girlfriends marathoning movies. 

John frowned.

_ Girlfriends _ . Jane, John’s oldest cousin that lived with him, was polyamorous and was dating two girls, named Calliope Umbrum and Roxy Lal-

Oh, so that’s where this thought was going. He thought about Roxy and then Rose and- oh, Gosh…

John’s eyes started tearing, glasses no longer there to push them pack.

It had been three months, he can’t keep doing this.

Rubbing his eyes profusely, John readjusted the grocery bags in his hands. He had gone to the store, so it must be about three something now. 

John unlocked the door when he got to his house, and shut it behind him. He usually didn’t lock the door, especially when Jane and Dad could come home any minute. John put all the groceries in their respective cabinets, then went to rest on the couch. He had a long day at school, he’d honestly rather not go over it. But he remembered what Rose had told him… ‘psychoanalyze everything and everyone, it might help understand why they’re doing it.’

So that’s what he did.

It was near the end of school. All day, Vriska Serket had been teasing him about his “Nerd glasses!”

He was headed out of the school building when the spiderbitch herself showed up, sliding her righteous self right in front of him.

She flipped her blue-dyed hair, smirking. “Heeeeeeeey Egdumb!” 

“Jeez, go away Vriska.” he muttered, trying to slip past her.

“Uh, excuse you, dork?” she snarled, grabbing his shirt. “I never said you got to leave.”

John heard Terezi move across the hall. “Vriska! Leave him alone!” 

“Stay  _ out _ of this!” Vriska growled back. John let his face scrunch up. 

“Seriously, Vriska? What do you even want?” he spoke.

Serket faced back towards him. “Shut. Up.”

A blow right to John’s eye. His glasses  _ had _ to be broken by now. Sure enough, Vriska grabbed his glasses off his face, showing off the cracked lenses around the black and blue frames. “You’re so stupid! You think your smart if you wear glasses? Duuuuuuuumb!” 

She threw them down, stepping on them.

“Thanks,  _ Vriska. _ ” John snapped, vision blurry.

“Just serving my business,  _ John _ .” She pushed him down, flipped her hair and walked off.

John shook his head. He didn't understand why Vriska would do that. John never did anything to her. 

Maybe she's doing it to just do it.

Maybe she has no-one else to take it out on.

But that doesn't give her any right to be picking on him! He did have anything she wanted! He didn’t even have anything. He didn’t have talent, smarts, or even good looks! He barely had any friends, and even that number had gone down something moving behind him. Was there a mouse again? Slowly, he stood, rubbing his eyes. John moved to the dark kitchen, where he heard the noise.

“Uh,,, hello?” He called, nose stuffy.

He heard someone hold their breath. John immediately gritted his teeth, getting an idea of who it was.

“Really?” 

Silence.

“Get out, Vriska.” 

Somebody shifted in the hallway. The somebody stood, flipping her long hair.

“Egbert!” She cackled.

John rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration, grabbing one of Dad’s pistols from the secret weapon cabinet he wasn’t supposed to even know about.

”Oh! Wittle Johnnie has a gun, huh? Think you're actually going to hit me? I bet your aim is shit!” She moved closer, hands on her hips.

“Why did you even follow me  _ home _ ?” John tried uselessly, arms hanging with the gun in hand.

She smiled at that. “Isn't it obvious? Hasn't Terezi told you? Or maybe Taaaaaaaavros?” 

“No…” his hand raised slightly.

“John! You dumb, idiot, stupid,  _ retarded _ bastard! Take a hint!!! Duh!” She finally reached the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder, sliding his broken glasses back onto his face.

The gun in John’s hand had made it up to Vriska’s head. She only continued to idly play with his hair. “Oh John. You really  _ are _ cute. _ I like you _ , stupid!” She smiled, grin delicately laced with malicious glee.

John let his jaw hang open. He pushed her away, shaking his head. “Y-you know what V-vriska!” He yelled, readying the gun, that was still raised to Vriska’s head.

She retreated, face full of confusion. “John…”

He pointed the gun to the side of his head. 

“That’s no excuse for what you’ve done to me.” 

And, well, Bam. Suddenly, John H. Egbert was gone, having rid himself from this toxic world.

  
  


Barely even two months after that, Jade Harley, Dave’s last standing soldier was said to be slaughtered by her own  _ dog _ .


	4. gardenGnostic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becquerel is especially harmful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe.

Barely even two months after that, Jade Harley, Dave’s last standing soldier was said to be slaughtered by her own  _ dog _ .

It was supposed to be a clear night out. Jade decided it would be a good night to throw an awesome sleepover. She had been feeling kinda low with the happenings of recent events, and decided some company might cheer her up.

Maybe a bit of alcohol could help too...

With the extra room in the house (that was previously John’s…) she could have a quite few friends over. She had said no boys allowed, though. Meaning Dave wasn’t allowed. Maybe if he was there...

Kanaya Maryam, Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope, and Vriska Serket turned up at the party. Feferi Peixes and Nepeta Leijon were also there, two old friends Jade had before they started attending a rich private school.

“Hey, I have an idea! Why don’t we play Never Have I Ever?” Vriska suggested late at night. 

They were all watching some horror movie that wasn’t really that scary to Jade, but it looked like Kanaya, Feferi, and Nepeta were mortified. Terezi and Vriska were talking among themselves and Aradia and Jade were idly chatting about how wrong the blood and deaths looked and what made them unrealistic.

“Ooh! It’s better than watching… this? What is this?” Nepeta asked.

“Uh,,, something with rock-climbing chicks. I found it in John’s old stuff.” Jade sighed. Vriska visibly stiffened at John’s name.

Nepeta continued to argue. “Obfurously, but what’s it called? Regrettably, we’ve been watching it so we know what it's about, silly.”

“Uh, it would be called  _ The Descent _ , if i recall.” 

“Guys! Are we gonna get to the game or not?” Vriska said impatiently.

Jade stood from where she was sitting on her bed, turning off the TV. “I’ll go get drinks!”

Strong drinks, apparently. Everyone had a shot of vodka, the rules were, every time you put a finger down you have to take a shot. They were all sat out in a circle, chatting with each other.

“Okay, first question. Never have I ever… gotten drunk.” Vriska smirked, putting a finger down and throwing her head back for the alcoholic liquid. Terezi put her index finger down, same with Feferi. They both made a face at the vodka.

“Me next! Never have I ever… had a crush on… Dave Strider!” Terezi put a finger down, taking another sip of her vodka. Jade seriously began to wonder what they’re deal was,  _ making  _ themselves lose. Nonetheless, Jade put a finger down with Aradia, both downing their drink without tasting.

But they all decided to look at Jade. “Wow, so you like cool-kid?” Terezi snickered. “Never woulda guessed.”

“Nonono, It’s not like that! We've known each other for forever so, like, in  _ first grade _ I liked him! That’s it I swear!” She fumbled with her words. She had been getting closer to her only true friend as of late, and had been constantly remembering the time when she tried to marry him as seven year olds. 

“Guys, It’s not a big deal.” Aradia muttered in Jades defense.

Kanaya spoke up. “I do believe it is my turn. Never have I ever had a crush on a girl.”

All seven of the girls took their cups and took a drink. They all giggled with each other, liquid burning their throats and intoxicating their mind.

“Okok, my tuuuurn!” Nepeta giggled. “ Nefurr have I efurr been to a house party wearing pajamas!” Laughing, she dumped the last of her vodka down her throat.

Terezi, Feferi and Jade did the same. 

They all started chatting at this. “ Wait, what?  _ Pajamas _ ?” “Yes! These ones!” “ Snrk!”

They had been going through silly question after silly question when it reached back around to Terezi for the fifth time. Jade could admit, she and Kanaya were the only ones who weren’t drunk off their ass. 

Jade had begun thinking, these questions had begun to get personal. All of these girls shared crazy stories… their lives were good. They didn’t know anything Jade felt. They didn’t feel the weight Jade constantly felt. She felt like drooping to the floor all the time because it simply wasn’t worth her effort.

Maybe she was… getting to be...

“Never have I ever been fucking suicidal!” She shrieked, still laughing. Nobody else laughed with her as all the rest of them took a swig of the last of the drink. Jade hesitated though, she hated that word these days...

“Excuse me.” She said coldly, standing from the circle.

Kanaya tilted her head at her. “Where are you going?” 

“I gotta feed Bec.” Jade simply said, her face turning red. It felt like she was gonna puke. And guessing from the amount of alcohol she consumed, she probably was. A small, faded plan whispered and edged into her mind.

She walked out of the room slowly, shutting the door behind her. Becquerel, her white husky, was sitting patiently at his food bowl.

“Sorry, Boy.” Jade patted his head, reaching for the dog food on top of the fridge.

Bec growled. Jade looked at the time. “ Aw man, it’s already 4:12? Wow. I am so sorry Bec.” She ignored Bec’s sound of anger. Her mind slowly realizing, never backing down. 

She could turn to run now. She could save herself. She told Dave it wouldn’t happen.

The clock on the stove changed to 4:13. 

Jade, without a doubt in her mind of the consequences her actions were to hold, bent down to pour his food and… well, she remembered _earlier_ that Bec  _ hated  _ the smell of alcohol…

The wild dog lunged for jade, biting at her neck. He pushed her down, at clawed at her. Using his sharp teeth, he ripped out Jade’s throat, blood staining his pristine white fur.

After thirty minutes of Jade not coming back, Aradia decided to investigate. She screamed in horror when she reached the kitchen.

They all said it was a freak accident, nobody knew why it happened. 

But Dave knew it was her own doing.

**_ ~~~ End Flashback ~~~ _ **


	5. carcinoGeneticist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat’s a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖

Dave had pulled himself together countless times. He lasted a year and counting to this day. He made sure to surround himself with his family and friends he learned to trust more.

Terezi and Kanaya were there the most. They understood. 

It had taken Terezi a while to do it, but she separated herself from her childhood best friend. Vriska had inadvertently been the cause of two suicides now, and still hadn’t gotten justice for it. That, Terezi couldn’t stand for.

Kanaya, being there for two suicides, understood Dave well. She would cry with him over the deceased frequently, and hold him and they’d tell each other it would be alright.

Dave told her they’d make it out together. 

The school year started back up, new kids flowing in. One was a transfer student, said he was from Portugal or something or other.

He was cute.

At first, he was very grumpy. Not just to dave, to everyone really. The only person he clung to was this weird juggalo dude Dave remembered as Gamzee Makara from last year. The Makara’s were some freaky dudes, so people rarely messed with the new guy.

Then, Gamzee made him sit at Dave’s table, because the clown had wanted to talk to Tavros, one of Dave’s friends.

Tavros had also been bullied by Vriska quite often before the incident. She didn’t talk to him much anymore, in fact she was rarely even at school.

Terezi got to talking to the new kid at first. Learned that his name was Karkat Vantas, and that he transferred waaaaaaay from Portugal to live with his Dad’s girlfriend and her daughters. He said they couldn’t afford the school that they attended, so he and his older brother went here. Kanaya was more than curious to suggest that it may be a certain Leijon family they knew, and sure enough, she was correct in her hypothesis. 

Dave shared a few classes with Karkat. He took the opportunities to get to know him better, and in time found out that he was a pretty good and caring guy. 

About the middle of the school year, Karkat invited Dave over to his house. Just to hang, you know? So he excitedly took up the offer, and got to meet his whole family (it was less awkward since he knew Nepeta and Meulin). They later played stupid video games and talked about spontaneous crap.

They truly became good friends, and having the company was nice for Dave. 

Maybe that’s why Dave thought he fell in love.

The moment he realized it, he told himself he wasn’t about to be a pussy about it. He was going to put his big boy pants on and tell that nice dude how much he liked him.

Looking back on it, maybe it was too soon. 

It was the end of the school day, Dave walked Karkat to his locker as always. Karkat hummed a soft tune as he shoved a few textbooks in, picking out papers.

“Hey uh,” Dave started, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What is it now, Dave?” Karkat chuckled, locking the metal box. He turned to face the blonde, tucking a dark red curl behind his ear. 

_Ffffffffuuuuuuuu—_

Dave shook his head, shamefully looking at the white tile of the ground. “I kinda uh. I kinda like you, dude.” He then looked back up, only to grimace at the expression across Karkat’s face.

 _Disgust_ . Utter and absolute _disgust_. 

Karkat squinted, maybe not believing if he heard Dave right. He swiftly scooted past Dave, steps increasing in speed as he dashed down the hallway and out the front door. 

Dave wanted to crumble into himself as his friends began to gather around his frozen body.

And not to mention Karkat! How could Dave be so stupid to think that he had any sort of chance? 

But it seemed like they were supposed to be together… they fit so well…

Ugh! Stupid! 

Dave thrashed his sheet around. He stood and threw his clock against his wall, a stupid fucking puppet out the window. 

The window. 

Oh god, the _window_!

_Dave…_

**Dave Strider.**

DAVE? Where are you going???

He climbed up, and out of his window, on to the stairs expertly. He swiftly moved down multiple flights until his feet hit the ground. He then booked it.

**Dave look, I know it seems appealing! I know you think this will get you out of here and that we’re just made up! I know you think we can’t help you, but we absolutely can!**

Please! Listen to her! 

_You won’t want to wake up._

Dave didn’t stop running. He didn’t even want to know what any of this meant, why they would try to stop him.

_Dave. You won’t want to wake up._

They’re waiting, Dave. They’ve been waiting and they won’t be happy.

**They can’t help you. They’ll only turn you down.**

  
  


**_We’ve got a change in pace!_ **

**_Back away, call the relatives._ **

**_Get those things out of the way._ **

**Dave. Don’t let them get what they want.**

They’re making us leave Dave.

_Don’t leave us too!_

  
  


He finally made it to the bridge. 

It was cold, dark, and dreary. The water moved slowly and calmly below the stone bridge.

He bent over, ready to greet his sad reflection.

His… reflection?

Why wasn’t there a reflection? 

What was happening…?

Dave Strider was pushed over a bridge at 4:13 pm. Cause of death: Drowning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“We’ve got a breather!” 

“Oh my g— Dave!” 

“Is that Dave? Is he awake?”

“Haha! Dave!!!”


	6. Dave Strider.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💖💖

Your name is Dave Strider. 

You’re twenty-six years old.

You’ve been comatose for almost three years.

You first passed out on Friday the thirteenth, at 4:13 pm four or five years ago. You passed out after taking a stroll to the park with your husband, and a grocery truck passed you both. 

You awoke in a hospital room that night, screaming about a girl whose name was not recognizable by anyone.

The second time was three months later, on another Friday, at 4:13 pm. You were simply at home when you heard a noise in the kitchen (it was your husband), and fainted. 

This time, you started crying about an unrecognizable boy.

The third and final time was at a house party, at 4:13 pm. You heard a dog’s bark outside of the house, and passed out on the spot.

As expected, you rose again in the middle of the night, but this time instead spoke calmly of this new girl. You seemed to be used to these occurrences.

You could not recollect any of these moments after they occurred. Nobody decided to tell you about them.

The last time you passed out was for good. You had decided to take a visit with your Husband to your family’s place. You passed out at 4:13 pm, and did not wake up.

You’ve been comatose since then, the doctors were just getting ready to cut your line. 

You weren’t dead in any manner. They said your brain has been running rather wild, actually, and your body moved quite often.

You don’t remember any of this life. 

You don’t remember the two women who worriedly rushed over to the hospital to speak with you.

You don’t remember the two men with blonde, slicked back hair.

You don’t remember the short redhead, who claims to be your _husband_. 

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are terminally ill.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you look to your left, on the desk beside you.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you see something there.

Your name is Dave Strider, and on the desk are three tapes.

Your name is Dave Strider. Those tapes are labelled 

**Rose Lalonde.**

John Egbert.

And

_Jade Harley._

Your name is Dave Strider. Those are your friends. 

Your name is Dave Strider. You stare at them.

Your name is Dave Strider. 

Three beaten up, battered and bruised Angels sit at the foot of your bed, smiling at you. 

Your name is Dave Strider. They’re telling you **_It’s okay_ **.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, stay safe out there. Always know that it’s never worth it. I wrote this piece a few years ago and it helped me through a bit as weird as it may seem. I hope it helps someone else out there, too.


End file.
